


"Want some company?" Underswap Sans and Chara, True Pacifist Timeline

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Bone-fide Undertale Shorts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: I made a prompt blog on tumblr!  I would love if anyone would drop by:here.
Relationships: Chara & Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Chara & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Bone-fide Undertale Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004574
Kudos: 9





	"Want some company?" Underswap Sans and Chara, True Pacifist Timeline

“Want some company?”

Sans, seated on the edge of Mount Ebott’s towering cliffside, reluctantly tore his gaze away from the stars glimmering above. Chara was standing behind him, a quiet smile on their face. Sans grinned back, patting the ground beside him, and the human child - monsterkind’s saviour - plopped down next to him. Together, they gazed at the galaxies painting untold stories across the night sky, a comfortable silence filling the air between them. That is, until Chara spoke once more.

“I’m sorry, Sans.”

The skeleton monster glanced over with a confused frown that contradicted the permanent grin he wore. “sorry for what?”

The stare they gave him in return was heavy. “I know you remember the resets, or at least the important details from the past few timelines.” They watched as he suppressed a flinch, eye lights flickering away before locking bravely back onto them. “You always tried to befriend me, you know? Even when it was obvious I couldn’t be talked down… because you wanted to protect everyone.” It was Chara’s turn to look away, picking at the dirt beneath their fingers. “I never had that, you know. Friends who looked at me and saw something good - something _amazing_. I didn’t even have any family who would care if I went up the mountain and disappeared for good.”

Sans didn’t know what to say to that. He couldn’t imagine a life without Papyrus or Alphys or Grillby. “is that why you did it?” _why you killed everyone, even when they showed you kindness?_ went unspoken.

Chara’s eyes slowly brimmed with tears. “Asgore wanted me to stay with him, and I couldn’t fathom why, because no one _ever_ wanted me around. Undyne couldn’t possibly want to be friends with me because I was… _me_. I didn’t even believe that you and Papyrus were as close as you claimed, but then, when I had to fight him, he was fighting for you. And I couldn’t go through with it, because I realized how similar he and I were, and I _broke_ him.” They smiled. “He really looks up to you, you know?”

Sans laughed weakly, swiping at the tears leaking from his own sockets. “he’s the coolest, isn’t he?”

Chara nodded and they ebbed back into silence until their tears finished flowing.

“Sans?”

“yeah?”

“I broke the RESET button.”

Sans’ neck clicked from how fast he turned to look at Chara. They met his eyes with the familiar fire of _Determination_ blazing in them that they had when he “met” them at the bridge outside of Snowdin Forest this timeline. Laughter rising behind them caught their attention and the two twisted around to face the many campfires built by the monsters who wanted to spend their first night free under the stars instead of in their homes, since they’d emerged in time to watch the sun set. (In the morning, they would begin the undoubtedly long and arduous process of integrating monsters into the surface world once more.) Around the largest fire sat Asgore and Toriel, separated by a boisterously howling Alphys and a giggling Undyne, and the royal bunny guards, each giving audience to a sheepish Papyrus, who was trying his hand at stand-up comedy, like he told you Sans did on weekends where he didn’t have patrol. Chara had learned in their time underground that while Sans had a plethora of terrible puns up his gloves, Papyrus had a more subtle brand of humor that was enough to tickle the _funny bone_ of anyone who caught it.

“This is the best timeline.” Sans looked over at Chara, who was smiling - like Sans, the human child was always smiling, but it was genuine this time, and Sans was inclined to believe their words.

“it’ll be _your_ best timeline, too,” he said, and when Chara glanced at him, he grinned wider - genuine. “i _promise_.”

Their eyes widened, then filled with tears once more, and Sans drew them into a tight hug that they returned almost desperately. He rested his head on theirs, meeting his brother’s gaze from across the fire, seeing life and energy that’d been missing from Papyrus for years, and he knew that he would do anything to keep his brother like this - to preserve the happiness in the weary queen’s eyes as she and Asgore smiled at each other - to guarantee the happy ending that Alphys could now have with Undyne - to make sure no one ever hurt Chara so badly again that violence was the only output for their pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a prompt blog on tumblr! I would love if anyone would drop by: [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bonelymonsterclub).


End file.
